


Little Pink Glowing Piece of Shit

by emis1967shinyblackbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Love talisman, Lovesick Dean, M/M, Torture, confused cas, random made up talisman, random made up town in Ohio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emis1967shinyblackbae/pseuds/emis1967shinyblackbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious love talisman surfaces in a small town and wreaks havoc, it’s up to the good old Winchester boys to save it. But when the effects of the spell begin to tamper with Sam and Dean too, what’s to stop them from being taken by the magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my going to be a good long chapter fic. It will be funny and silly and hot. Be ready.

   The Impala rolled around the town square of Berchwood, Ohio, small but bustling. Dean parked his Baby outside of the local motel and he and Sam jumped out. Grabbing their bags from the trunk, the two brothers made their way into the lobby. While Dean checked in, Sam glanced at the pamphlets advertising the town. It seemed normal enough, which of course made the freak murders happening in it an issue that needed to be investigated.

   The boys entered room 13 and set up everything. The room was surprisingly nice for such a small town motel. The beds were comfortable looking, the bathroom was clean and well equipped, and the kitchen was polished well.

   “Wow. Some place.” Sam said, laying his laptop bag on the small wooden table.

   “Yeah, except the local brutal murders.” Dean laughed and began unbuttoning his shirt, preparing to change into one of his suits. “Give me the low down again, Sammy. I need to know the gooey details.” Dean joked.

   Sam rolled his eyes and removed his laptop from the bag and booted it up. “Well, according to the newspaper, the victims all died ridiculously brutal, murdered. But get this they were pretty happy people. Stepford lives, the typical lives for a small town.”

   “Huh. Then I guess we have to find out who’s got the eye for happy people.” Dean stated, belting a pair of slacks on.

   The boys rolled up to the local police station about an hour later. The two went in and approached the front desk.

   “What can I do for you, boys?” The sweet secretary asked, beaming at the brothers.

   “Hi, we’re with the FBI. I’m Detective Laney, and this is my partner, Detective Trent. May we speak with your Chief?” Dean said, the typical routine he used on the officers he encountered.

   “Um, sure gentlemen, I’ll show you to his office.” The lady replied and she stood and led the boys to the back of the police station. The police chief was a surly older gentleman who was very cooperative with the boys. They were taken to the morgue where the coroner proceeded to explain to them the gruesome details of the murders. Their spouses or significant others had all been the ones to commit the crimes, but the way all the victims died was weird. One man had flowers, candy, and a card shoved down his throat by his wife. Another woman had been strangled by her husband and then dolled up and set up at the table for dinner, wining and dining her corpse. A woman also kissed her husband with poison laced lips, both of them dying in the process. And the latest victim was a man, who died of extreme pain and blood loss, his wife carved ‘I love you’ multiple times into his body.

   The Winchesters thanked the coroner and left the police station.

   “Alright, all the vics were married or in a long time relationship that was stable and happy, and then suddenly, they just get murdered by their partner? If that’s not weird, I don’t know what is.” Sam commented, thinking about what could possibly force these people to be this off.

   Dean shook his head, “Man, I don’t even know what category this could fall under. We definitely need to do research for this one. Let’s nab some food and head back to the motel and look this up.” Sam nodded and opened the passenger door to the Impala and sat, Dean doing the same on the driver’s side.

   The brothers grabbed some food and returned to the motel. Sam sat down and ate his food first as Dean jumped in the shower. After he came out, he changed into his normal clothes. Sam was on his computer looking things up.

   “So did you find anything, Sammy?” Dean asked, sitting down next to Sam at the table and taking his burger and fries out of the bag and chomping into it.

   “Um… yeah actually. It is a little far-fetched but it fits.” Sam answered, turning his laptop to Dean. The screen displayed a list of ancient relics, the main article focused on a talisman called “The Heart Stone”. According to the article, it is an old talisman that was used to create allure from women to men that desired them. However, when used on couples that were already together, it elevated their love for one another so much that it became fatal. Typically, it effects the person whoever it is in contact with for the longest.

   Dean looked away from the screen, “So what, you think it’s this talisman thing?”

   His brother shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s possible. It fits, man. Let’s go check the families around the vics and their spouses and find out if they had this illustrious “Heart Stone”.” Dean took another bite and nodded. “Well, actually, I’ll go do it. You stay here and see if you can find any more info on this Heart Stone, ok?” Sam instructed, seeing as he was still dressed in his FBI gear and Dean was just starting to eat.

   Dean made a face of “Ok, sure.” Sam spun the laptop to face Dean and got up and grabbed his cell. “I’ll be back.” He said and snatched the keys from Dean’s now outstretched hand.

   Right as Sam left, Dean jumped at the opportunity of his brother’s departure and put his burger down. Now, out of common decency, Dean never really exposed himself for long periods of time to his brother. Sam returned the favor, so even when it was just them, they didn’t display their bodies too much. It would be too awkward, even for them. However, once they were alone, they both secretly liked to let loose and chill out, however they felt the most comfortable. To Dean, this required a significant lack of clothing. Dean quickly removed his plaid shirt. The cool AC hit his arms and he smiled, instantly more at ease. It felt so good that he decided that he might as well go shirtless, so he began to take his under shirt off. He had it about peck height when the gentle flutter of wings hit his ears and Cas appeared in front of him.

   Dean noticed Cas over the brim of his shirt and yelped, “Woah! Dammit Cas! We have talked about this sneaking up on me thing!” He yanked his shirt down and crossed his arms, feeling exposed to his friend. A small blush threatened to creep into his cheeks, but thankfully, he pushed it back down.

   “My apologies, Dean. I was unaware that you removing clothing when I arrived. I just came to check on you. I understand this case is an odd one.” Cas stated, sitting down in the chair Sam had been in.

   “Yeah, I take it Sam filled you in on it, huh?” Dean sat down in his chair again and stuffed his face full of burger to hide his embarrassment.

   “Yes he did. The Heart Stone. It is a powerful artifact that has been on the Earth for thousands of years. It was once held by a high level Cupid before being lost. It was only used in small doses on humans. It’s power is too great for it to be in a human’s presence for very long.” Cas relayed his info to Dean and Dean nodded.

   “Well thap ecplaims the killims.” He said through a mouth full of burger. Cas smiled lightly at Dean’s silly stuffed face. Dean swallowed the food in his mouth and ate a few fries. Cas glanced down and saw the big, juicy burger and he felt his mouth water a little. Dean saw the look Cas had in his eyes and grinned, “Cas, if you wanted a bite, all you had to do was ask.” He lifted it up in the angel’s direction. Cas took the burger with joy and bit into it, savoring the taste. Usually, Castiel could not taste human food, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could taste a few things, and burgers had always been his favorite thing to taste.

   Dean watched his friend enjoy the burger and smiled, feeling deeply satisfied at Cas’ happiness. “Well, Cas, are you here to help with this then?” Dean asked, watching Castiel swallow the food.

   Castiel nodded, “Yes actually. This stone is far too powerful to do this on your own. You will definitely need help on this one.”

   The hunter drummed his callused fingers against the table. “Well, when Sam gets back from talking to the families and such, we were going to put two and two together as usual, find out where the stone is, and snatch it before any more gory love deaths happen.” Castiel eyed Dean, absorbing their plan and making appropriate strategies in his head to protect the Winchesters should trouble arise.

   Dean stood up, stretching out from sitting for a bit, his shirt rising up and showing the slightest bit of skin near his hips. Castiel caught sight of it and blinked, his vessel’s heart fluttering at the thought of Dean removing that shirt once more as he had been doing earlier. He swallowed swiftly while Dean wasn’t looking to calm himself and cleared his throat, Dean’s attention switching back to him.

   “Well, I think I will go and search around town for it myself. Call for me if you find out who has it first or just need help.” Castiel stated. Before Dean could even object to any of it, Cas was gone. Dean sighed and threw his arms up in exasperation.

   “Well bye then.” He said to himself. His boots were loud the floor of the motel as he went to perch on the couch for a small amount of TV time before Sam got back. He flipped on the television and was surfing channels for a few minutes, making himself comfortable as well. After a few minutes, he found an episode of Dr. Sexy he hadn’t seen and watched it. About half way through, the eldest Winchester was drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' hunt for the stone comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Promise they get longer.

   Blue. Clear, shimmering, shifting blue. Pools on the gentlest face. Dean recognized these pools immediately, the color being so hard to forget. Cas’ eyes are blue, a magical other worldly blue.

   Dark brown, messy and soft. Castiel’s hair, the picture perfect bedhead. Dean imagined fingers running through it and gripping it tight for support, HIS fingers.

   Tan cloth, smooth and warm from Castiel’s body heat was consuming Dean. He could feel the coat on him, gripped in his hands. He smelled the crisp fabric mixed with the general interesting smell that Cas always had about him, something like morning dew and cool rain at the same time.

   Dean shivered, the whole experience shaking him to the core. He wanted it all. He wanted to be able to have it all. He wanted him. “Cas.” He heard himself breathe out.

   Pink soft lips with stubble around it let out a beautiful gravelly voice that was music to Dean’s ears, “Hello Dean.”

   Suddenly, Dean felt a firm grasp on his shoulder and he turned. His eyes shot open. He looked about and realized that he was on the couch in the motel room. He had fallen asleep. He had dreamed that. HE HAD DREAMED THAT. He turned to see who had woken him and found Sam and the very man he had dreamt of there over him.

   “Dean, are you alright?” Sam asked, removing his hand from his brother’s shoulder.

   “Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Why, Sammy?” Dean questioned, scared of why his brother thought otherwise and was giving him such an odd look.

   “Well, are you sure? You were groaning in your sleep there, and you look like you were fighting something?” Sam replied.

   Dean felt a blush threaten to creep into his cheeks and he looked down and it just about leaked into his whole face as he realized how he was positioned. He was laid down on the couch, his legs straddled and his hands gripping his shirt for dear life. He really HAD been dreaming of Cas. He let go of his clothes and sat up straight, swiftly closing his legs.

   “Uh, I just had a nightmare. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Dean mumbled out, trying to compose himself. “So guys, uh, what did you find out?” He shifted the conversation desperately, and thankfully, it caught on.

   “Well, Cas and I think we know where the stone is. It’s been passed around as an aphrodisiac between all these couples. They were all in these group to make their love stronger and one of them bought the stone online and had it shipped to them and they have all been using it. They just didn’t know that it was a fatal thing. There is another couple who have it right now, so we have to bail before they get hurt.” Sam relayed the information.

   Dean got up and began to move about, “Alright then, I’ll get my essentials from here and head out in a second. Wait for me in the car, you two.” Sam nodded to his brother and headed out, Castiel lingering for a moment, eying Dean, but following Sam shortly. The eldest Winchester dashed into the bathroom and splashed some cool water onto his burning face. He then ran out, grabbed his gun from the bed and ran out into the brisk evening. Wow, he had slept for a while.

   Jumping into the Impala, the three of them headed off for the couple’s house. The ride was pretty silent, all of them concentrating on the task at hand, whether or not it was actually to help properly or to distract them from a certain dream like Dean.

   Once they arrived, they quickly ran up to the house. Sam knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The lights were not on through the curtain and there wasn’t much noise.

   “Alright, let’s go in the easy way.” Dean huffed and kicked the door in.

   The three swept the first floor to no avail. Castiel took it upon himself to listen closely with his heightened angelic senses and heard noises from the basement.

   The three of them made their way into the basement, guns blazing and ready to fight. They found the couple doing something they really wish they hadn’t. The room was lit in large black and red candles; rose petals drizzled all over the floor too. The husband was strung up by his hands, a ball gag stuffed into his mouth. The wife had an all leather outfit on and a riding crop in her hands. Generally, as kinky as this was, this would not have been issue. But the husband seemed to be unconscious and the wife had clearly been whipping the man till he bled heavily. His chest and legs were covered in large gashes and carved out hearts, and in a hilt on her thigh was a large knife that was already covered in blood.

   The wife turned her attention the boys and got angry at their intrusion. She slid the knife from her hilt and ran at Sam, who began to fight her off, not really wanting to hurt her. Castiel made his way to the husband and began to untie him and heal his wounds. Dean scrambled to look for the stone, checking the tables all over the basement. It was nowhere in sight.

   Suddenly, as Sam decided he was going to take a swing at the lady, he noticed it. The stone was hung on a rope around her neck. Sam threw the punch and the necklace was loose enough to where it flew off of the woman’s neck.

   “DEAN, THE STONE!” Sam yelled, following it with his eyes.

   Dean saw it and maneuvered to where he could catch it. The minute Dean touched that stone, he stumbled backwards. He felt a sharp pain run through his heart, and he was brought to his knees. He clutched it tight and brought his hands closer to his chest out of protection from the invisible stab through his heart. He groaned at the pain and gripped the stone tighter. The pain only increased until he couldn’t handle it. He felt conscious leaving him and he heard Sam scream as he went face forward, “DEAN!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to after his healing to find he is not feeling the same as he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I swear that the next chapter will not be as long of a wait. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the story! Comments are welcomed.

Dean woke up with the Impala’s roof interior in his blurred vision. He saw lights running along it, indicating movement. “S-S-Sam.” Dean rasped out, his throat dry and sore. He heard Sam’s voice call to him from the front seat but felt a hand on his head. Confusion displayed on his brow for a moment and he tried to shift up to see who it was, but his chest was incredibly sore from the previous pain and he winced and stayed down. 

The face of the person in the back seat with him came into view, and Dean tried to make out who it was. All he could see in the light given were bright blue eyes glowing gingerly at him. “Cas-s-s-s.” He breathed and his body relaxed. 

“Dean, don’t move. Your heart is weak right now. It is going to need a lot of healing, so we will have to do this at the motel. You will be ok. I promise.” Cas lulled to his hunter. Dean was slightly delirious, so he just tried to keep his focus on those blue eyes. It helped the pain to look at Cas. A small smile crossed Dean’s face, and Cas responded with a smile of his own, glad to see Dean showing positive emotion. 

Sam stepped out of the driver’s seat when they arrived at the motel, ready to carry Dean into the room. However, when he opened the passenger door, he heard the light flutter of wings, and Castiel had disappeared with Dean. The younger Winchester sighed and shut the door and made his way into the motel room. 

Castiel had laid Dean on his bed and opened his shirt, his chest exposed. Castiel’s eyes flicked over the man’s chest, taking in every bit of it. Dean was breathing harder than normal and his head was thrown to the side, eyes shut trying to handle the pain. His fists were balled and he had the slightest bit of sweat on his forehead. Castiel swallowed at the sight of his hunter in such a position. It was incredibly alluring to see Dean just broken and squirming, but it really was not the time or place to admire him in this way. 

Castiel shook off the feelings he felt for a moment and focused on healing Dean. He rested his hand on Dean’s chest and sent his angelic power through him. Dean arched his back slightly at the sudden feeling, but as he felt the healing power flow through him, he laid back down. 

Sam watched his brother from the table in the kitchen, concern wrinkling his face, when a thought occurred to him. “Cas, is Dean conscious?” Sam asked, getting up from his seat. Castiel nodded and Sam walked up to Dean and kneeled near his head, “Dean! Dean! I know you are hurt right now, but I need you to tell me what you did with the stone!” Castiel hesitated and glanced down at Dean as he stirred and tried to answer his brother. 

Dean had heard his brother’s question and tried to force his brain to remember what had happened in the house. Catching the stone and the pain were the last things he could recall, and then he noticed something. His fist was still clenched and he was aware of the fact that there was something in his palm. Dean released his hand and right in the middle, there was the pink stone. Castiel grabbed it and stuck it into his coat pocket, quickly healing the large gash that the stone had created from Dean’s tight grip on it. 

“Cas, why is he hurt in the first place? What did the stone do to him?” Sam inquired, standing back up and going back to his seat. 

“I am not sure exactly. I have never heard of the stone doing such a thing to someone before. Whatever happened, it was a lot of power that he was unprepared for.” The angel replied and he turned his attention back to his healing. 

After a few minutes, Dean’s body began to fully relax into the healing. As he lay there, he would occasionally shift and smile, almost as if he was dreaming. At one instant, Castiel had changed the way he was seated near Dean and Dean noticed the movement and uttered a few words, “Where you going, handsome?” Sam had gasped and Castiel had snapped his head up to focus on Dean’s face, wondering just how delirious his hunter actually was.

After a few hours of intensive care, Dean was finally allowed to rest properly and Castiel could stop. He stood and removed his trench coat, the weight of it becoming bothersome at the moment. He typically would not have felt it at all, but for some reason, it was an incredible burden at that time. 

“So he’ll be alright now, right?” Sam asked, sipping the beer he had gotten from the fridge. 

“I’m not sure. He should be fine, but we will have to monitor him.” Castiel said, glancing back to Dean and standing up from the bed. 

Sensing the motion, Dean stirred, “C-C-Cas…. Don’t leave. Please. S-S-Stay with m-m-me.” Sam’s eyes bulged a little at his brother’s words, and Castiel was frozen in his spot. 

“Yes Dean. I’ll stay.” The same gentle smile from earlier fell on Dean’s face and he was unconscious a second afterward. 

The next morning was bright and clear, the town once again peaceful and quiet. Sam woke up and hopped into the shower, noting that Castiel was not in the room when he did so. When he finished though, he came into the main room and found Cas sitting right at the edge of the bed, watching Dean sleep. Sam sighed at the angel and Cas turned and nodded to the younger Winchester. 

“He seems to be alright. We won’t know until he wakes up though.” The gruff voice of the angel said. All they could do was wait. 

It was around noon by the time that Dean finally stirred. Castiel had been sifting through Dean’s bag mindlessly for the last hour or so and immediately stopped when the hunter began to awaken. 

“Oh man. What hit me last night?” Green eyes blinked away the groggy feeling they carried and observed the room. 

“Hey Dean, you alright? How are you feeling?” Sam questioned, shutting his laptop. 

“I feel like I just woke up from being hit by a train at light speed.” Dean groaned, sitting up in bed. Rubbing his stubble, he observed the room. He saw Sam at the table and then he noticed Castiel at end of the bed. Something in him bubbled up in his throat and his face got very warm at the sight of Cas. Landing in those pools of blue on his face, the eldest Winchester was sure he was losing his mind…. And yet he felt fine. He wanted nothing more than to be with the man in front of him for hours… so that is what he was going to try and make happen today. “Um… Hi Cas, wonderful to see you here still.” Dean managed to say at last. Castiel grinned at his hunter, pleased that he was feeling better and that he had healed him correctly. 

“Well, guys, I am starving, anyone up for food?” Dean asked, getting up from bed. Sam nodded to his brother and Castiel was going to follow them anywhere to watch Dean so he was going as well. “Well, I need a quick shower and then a fresh set of clothes. Give me like twenty minutes, alright?” The other two nodded at Dean and he gathered up his necessities and headed to the bathroom. 

“Well he seems fine.” Sam commented, grabbing the keys to the Impala and preparing to head out. Castiel agreed and watched the bathroom door. 

"Cas, he's probably going to want burgers. You okay with that?" Sam called, and Castiel nodded to Sam, barely paying him enough attention. 

He eyed the bathroom door, trying to sense how Dean was doing with his grace. He felt happiness glowing from Dean's soul and anyone else would have thought that to be a good thing.... but then they wouldn't know Dean. Dean Winchester was very rarely truly happy, but all Castiel could sense from his hunter was happiness. Behind him, Castiel vaguely heard the sound of a door closing, Sam probably was leaving to sit in the car. 

Meanwhile, Dean rinsed his face off in the shower, breathing deeply as he mulled over his thoughts. He could see Cas in his mind; tall, fit, scruffy in a sexy way, and commanding. A warmth rose in his belly and he cleared his throat in an attempt to do the same to the mental image. However, it was not really working. Dean struggled in his head as he showered, wondering if Cas has always been this attractive and if Cas had ever kissed a man before. They were all things the eldest Winchester had thought of once before, but now, now they seemed stronger and more eager to be addressed. 

The shower ended quickly and Dean got out, dried off and began to get dressed. With each piece of clothing he put on, he imagined Castiel taking a piece off. His mind wouldn't leave him alone. By the time he was done, he could see Cas lying completely nude on his bed in the motel, begging for Dean to take him. Dean pressed his palms into his head to try and make the thought disappear as best he could. He took a deep breath, a glance at himself in the mirror, and walked out into the main room. 

The room was not empty, Cas still waiting for Dean by sitting on his motel bed. Dean swallowed hard, his body tensing at the sight of the angel. “W-W-Well, we should take off now. I’m all clean and ready to chow down.” Dean stated and Castiel turned to face his hunter. Those blue eyes hit Dean and he get lost in them for a moment. Each individual shade of blue that culminated into the color that represented Cas’s soul, immersed Dean in calm and excitement at the same time.

Castiel noticed the different look Dean had on his face. There was something definitely off about him, but Cas was going to file the note away for later in case Dean got worse. "Yes. Of course." He replied and got up and went to the door, feeling Dean's eyes follow him from behind. 

Sam observed his brother and angelic friend as they exited the motel room from the mirror of the Impala. Castiel was mildly uncomfortable in his face and Dean was doing nothing but eyeballing the man from behind. Sam pushed his fingers into his temple. “This is going to be awful.” He muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a self insert, but it's a meaningless self insert just for fun. Ignore it please. I swear, I'm not a slut... but I do believe that if given the opportunity of seeing Castiel and Sam and Dean like that, I may just throw myself at them. Maybe in another life in another universe. Who knows?
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter is slow. It is basically just a intro to the bigger problem.

The trio pulled up to a local diner in the middle of town. It was bright pink and 50’s themed, the typical hometown place. The men filed out of the car and made their way inside. The woman manning the podium to seat everyone was looking rather bored until they walked in. She perked up immediately, recognizing that these new customers were handsome and paying, patting her hair and shifting her shirt to show off her cleavage. 

“Hello gentlemen! Welcome to the Swinger, Berchwood’s premiere diner! Table for three?” The women, who upon further inspection was adorned with a name tag that read Emily, batted her brown eyes at them. Sam nodded to the girl as she began to lead them to a table and looked to his brother, awaiting the predictable flirting to commence. 

However, rather than making some compliment about the girl or charming her with the old Dean Winchester grin, Dean simply grabbed Cas’s hand and walked him to the table.

Sam stayed completely still, watching the display. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever seen. This was so far from normal, he began to wonder if something had some kind of possession over Dean. HOLDING HANDS…. AND WITH CAS AT THAT! It was just unheard of. The younger Winchester watched Emily The Waitress seat the two men and Castiel could do nothing but look at Dean, while Dean just observed the menu like the action he just did was an everyday occurrence. Castiel glanced at the rest of the table and noticed the absence of Sam. He turned around and saw him standing by the door, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He gave him a pleading look, and Sam sighed and went to sit down, feeling obligated to help his friend with WHATEVER THIS WAS.

After a few moments of deliberating over the menu options, Emily The Waitress asked for their orders. “I want a Ranch Chicken burger with fries and a Diet Coke.” Sam answered, handing the menu back to her. “Excellent choice, sir. You have GREAT taste.” Emily drawled, flipping her dark brown hair as attractively as she could. 

“I’ll have a the Bacon Double Cheeseburger deluxe with fries and a Coke.” Dean ordered. “Of course. Anything you want, handsome.” Emily winked. Sam held his breath to wait for his brother to wink back or something but no. He did nothing. He had given his order, ignored her flirtation, and just turned back to Cas and smiled at him. 

Cas folded his menu and handed it to the woman and said, “I’ll have a Cheeseburger and some tater tots with a Sprite, I believe.” Emily smirked at Castiel. “Coming right up, Mr. Beautiful Eyes.” She spun about and made sure her hips swayed as she walked to the kitchen.

Dean’s face creased with a frown and he looked at his brother, “What a bitch, right?” He rolled his eyes and sat up straight, occasionally glancing over to the direction of the kitchen to glare. 

Sam literally was just eying his brother in disbelief. He looked over at Castiel who was just as confused if not more so. “Uhhh…. Dean…. you feeling okay?” He pursed his lips together in anticipation of his brother’s answer. 

“Yeah Sammy. I feel fine. Why do you ask?” Dean tilted his head at his brother in question, a move he had subconsciously picked up from the very angel at the table with them. 

“Well, you’ve been rather quiet today. I mean, I know you may be a little shaken up about things yesterday and Cas was slaving over your body for hours trying to heal you correctly, but you’ve been through worse and been the chattiest person I know. What’s going on?” Sam pried, really hoping to get to the bottom of this and praying that it wasn’t something serious. 

Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head a little at the sound of his brother’s words. He suddenly saw memories of Cas over him, gaze intense and focused, his voice whispering little things like “It’s alright Dean. Everything is going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He felt Cas’s hands on his bare chest, warm and soothing to the pain he’d been experiencing. He could felt the familiar grace of the angel run through his body and stitch together anything that had been damaged as well as pre-existing injuries. He saw himself hazily reflected in Cas’s crystal blue eyes, tired but happy, smiling lightly at Cas almost throughout the entire procedure. 

Dean cleared his throat and shook the memories from his head. “I’m losing my mind. Why am I feeling like this?” He thought to himself. He looked at his brother who was still expecting a response from him, and Cas, who had concern flowing from him. “I honestly don’t know Sammy. I feel…. good, I guess.” He finally said, and Sam relaxed in his chair with a simple, “Ok.” 

Just as they finished talking, Emily the waitress arrived with a big grin and a tray with their food. She set Sam’s food down and his drink and then Dean’s and she rounded the table and got very close to Cas as she laid his food on the table. She then leaned in and whispered something into his ear and waved at him as she went back to the kitchen. 

As Sam got to work on his food, Dean rounded on Cas, “What the hell did she say to you?” His face was slightly red and he felt his hands shaking a little bit as he clenched his fists under the table. Cas’s eyebrows pushed themselves together as he began to investigate the plate of food. “She said that I should look underneath the plate.” 

Dean quickly snatched the plate from Cas and looked underneath it. There was a little piece of paper taped to the bottom and Dean took it off furiously. He turned it over and there written all pretty was the woman’s name and phone number. 

The plate was set back down on the table and Cas plucked a fry from it and nibbled on it, watching Dean who had dramatically began to tear the little paper into pieces. He scooped up the shredded paper and dumped into an open napkin, grabbed it, and walked outside with it. 

Sam observed his older brother as he set the napkin on the window seal outside and took out his lighter and the little napkin along with the shredded paper was eaten by flames.

Dean casually walked back into the diner and sat down and began to eat his burger as if he never left. 

“Dean, what was the point of that?” Castiel asked, picking at another fry. 

“Poinff ov what?” The hunter replied through a mouth full of food. 

“What was the point of all that? I am sure she meant no ill will.” 

“Trust me, Cas. Girls like those are nothing but trouble. I did you a favor.” 

“Dean, you do not own me. I could have very well have figured that out on my own without your interference. I am an angel, and I know how to handle myself. I do not need nor did I ask for your help.” 

Sam nearly choked on his burger at that statement. He coughed hard as some burger decided to go down the wrong pipe. Cas clearly was not having any of Dean’s odd antics. 

Dean observed his plate, obviously realizing he had overstepped his bounds. The last thing he had wanted to do was upset Cas. He sighed and made eye contact with the angel, his green eyes filled with shame. “I’m sorry Cas.” 

Castiel felt his vessel’s heart beat fast at the sight of Dean’s expression. He was generally sad and the state of his face was more than enough to ease any anger that the heavenly being was feeling.

Dean then blinked for a second and shook his head, something registering in him. He looked about and observed everything.

“Dean, you alright” Sam questioned, nibbling on his food some more. 

“Sammy…. What just happened?” The eldest Winchester asked, confusion covering his features. 

“I don’t know Dean, what did you see? What’s the matter?” Sam leaned across the table and hit his brother’s hand.

Dean looked up and frowned, “I don’t really know. One minute, we were walking into the diner… and the next minute, we’re sitting and the food is already here. I don’t even remember ordering.” 

Sam pursed his lips and called Emily the waitress over again, “You rang darling?” She cooed.

The man nodded and made a circle at the table with his finger, “To-Go boxes all around please. We have something we need to take care of.” He glanced at Dean and Cas who both looked equally lost. 

Sam had been waiting for something like this, he had just hoped he would have been wrong. Guess that was out of the question now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God it has been a while! I know it's been too long and I am SO SO SO SORRY about that guys. My muse was not hitting me on this one, it really wasn't. However, it is back with a vengeance and prepared for loads and loads of writing. Here's the new chapter. Please don't kill me or stop reading. Promise more to come very very soon.

“What the hell do you mean I was all over Cas?” Dean’s cheeks were a little red after finding out what he did to Cas back at that diner, but he still really didn’t understand. 

“Well, Dean, to be honest, you were acting as if he was your boyfriend or something.” Sam flinched a little at the glare his brother threw at him. He wasn’t trying to be funny or anything. There was obviously some kind of issue with Dean.

“You did seem rather over protective of me, Dean.” Cas added, sitting down on the edge of the motel bed Dean had also plopped onto when they arrived back at their place.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t remember any of it, not a word he spoke or any action he performed. All he could remember was the color blue and a sense of peace. He shook off the thought and pushed his hands against his forehead. “Alright, so how do we find out what’s wrong with me?” 

“Allow me.” Castiel stood and approached Dean, who leaned his head up to look at the angel who gently placed his fingers on his forehead and sensed the man. Everything seemed to be fine, all the parts in working order. However, there was something on his heart, something new, and it felt like some kind of growth but as far as Castiel could sense it was posing no threat. “Dean, I am unsure as to what is causing your condition, but I will stay and do what I can to help.” 

At those words, a switch flipped on in Dean’s head and he swallowed hard and eyed the angel, his own eyes a little glazed. “Gosh Cas, you would do that for me?” He had the slightest smile on his face and he was gazing at Cas like he was a treasure. 

“Of course I would. I came here to protect you, Dean, and that is precisely what I shall keep doing until I know you are safe.” The gravelly voice hit Dean’s ears like it was his favorite song and the small smile transformed into a ridiculous grin. 

“Cas, has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely sexy when you get all protective?” The words hit the room and its occupants like a ton of bricks. There was no gasp of disbelief, just stunned silence. Castiel could only look at Dean as the man looked him up and down. 

“Uh… Uh…. Dean…. You really…. Um… I think I should get to work on finding out what the hell this is. I’ll call Bobby too and see if he can figure out… whatever the hell this is.” Sam mumbled and grabbed his phone and stepped outside the motel room. 

“Cas.” Dean had whispered it only, breaking the angel away from his gaze at the doorway, which Sam had just abandoned him through. 

Castiel felt his vessel shiver at the sound of his friend’s voice, so different than it had been a few minutes prior. It was heavy and a little layered, and it sounded more pleading than Castiel had ever heard from Dean Winchester.

The angel turned and faced the man on the bed who had scooted a lot closer to him than he originally was seated. 

Cas swallowed anxiously, something he had picked up from the humans. “Yes Dean?” 

“You know, there have been some things that I have meant to tell you Cas. I should have done it a while ago, but I just didn’t know how to.” Dean lulled, never breaking eye contact, leaving Cas to be absorbed by his look. 

“Dean, I-“ 

“Cas, shh. Please, let me do this. I need to do this.” Dean was centimeters from Cas and he leaned over to the angel’s ear.

Unable to really process what was happening, Castiel was frozen in place as Dean began to breathe statements into his ear.  
“You have the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. I could look at them for hours. For some reason, you always smell like fresh rain and soap and it’s wonderful. And I think you rock the hell out of that trench coat. Cas, what I mean to say is that I…I-”

All Castiel could do was gasp at the words and the hot breath draping itself along his neck. He could sense Dean’s lips getting closer and closer to his neck and he was wondering whether he should disappear right then and there or wait to experience it. 

However, suddenly, Sam burst in through the door. “DEAN!” He called out to his brother and the man looked up from his position so close to Cas and he yelled back. 

“WHAT SAM?” And then the switch flipped off, the interruption completely breaking his train of thought and bringing him back to reality. 

Dean looked around confused and found himself inches from Castiel, who was looking at him so oddly. “Woah. How did I get over here? I don’t remember being this close to you Cas.” 

The younger Winchester finally spoke up again after letting the image of his brother about to kiss Castiel up and down his neck shifting out of his head. “Uh…. Dean… were you and Cas about to-?” 

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head. He had succumbed to another episode like at the diner and he was beginning to realize that it was centered around Cas and how he felt about him. And obviously, this time he had blanked out for a few moments, he was dangerously close to allowing those feelings to become known. 

The eldest Winchester bolted up and grabbed his keys from the night stand next to the bed and headed out the door past his brother. 

“DEAN! DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” He heard his brother calling him and footsteps beginning to follow so he kicked it into high gear and ran to the Impala, jumped in and pealed out as fast as he could.

Sam sighed as he watched his brother run away from this situation as he did everything else, and he went back to the motel room.  
When he walked in, he found Cas in the same position he had left him in, stunned and confused. “Cas, Cas, hey, I think I know what this is. Bobby said-“ Sam wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence before Castiel fluttered away without a word.

Sam threw his arms up in the air, exasperated becoming an understatement for the man. He observed his empty room and frowned. Taking his usual post at the laptop, Sam set to work on finding a cure for what Bobby told him Dean had, seeing as how if he didn’t do it quick enough, he would have a dead brother and probably a dead angel on his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment. Hope you guys enjoy! So happy you like it so far. It should be getting kind of crazy, so be aware.

Dean was speeding out of town completely, needing to avoid whatever this thing was. The green of the trees dashed by in a thick blur as the Impala sped farther and farther away from Berchwood. He knew it was focused on Cas, so what better way to handle it than to be away from Cas, right? He ran a hand through his hair and watched the black road disappear under the hood of the Impala. He had to get away because this was getting to the part of him he was not ready to admit to himself let alone CAS!

He tried desperately to remember what he had done to Cas, what he had said because it was crucial that he knew what he almost blabbed to the angel. Dean sighed and hit the steering wheel because the only thing that could come to mind was the feeling of anxiety and a mild arousal, and that was the last thing he wanted to vaguely remember. 

“Why? Why would this happen? I mean, Cas is my friend but… but…” Dean was going to rant to himself, but at the slightest mention of Castiel being anything more than a friend, his chest pained a bit and his mind shifted completely. 

A scenario began to play out in the back of Dean’s mind of him and Cas back at the motel room. 

“Cas, what I want to tell you…. What I’ve always wanted to tell you… is that I…. I…. I love you Cas.” The words rolled around in his head and in the little fantasy and he awaited an answer from Cas. 

“Dean… I don’t know what to say other than…. I… I love you too.” It was something he had been dreaming of hearing from the angel for quite some time, even if he knew it was out of the range of the angel’s abilities. The man could very well smite anything and anyone he pleased, but he was not really big on the whole deep emotional connection thing. 

Dean’s mind continued the fantasy on with Castiel moving in for a gentle kiss, stubble brushing against his chin as his pink lips met Dean’s. His imagination provided a non-existent slight pressure on his mouth and coupled with the image in his head; he hit the steering wheel again and screamed. “This is getting out of hand.” He said to himself. He shook his head to remove the image, but it wouldn’t leave him this time. In fact, it became clearer and clearer and was beginning to continue when Dean felt another sharp pain in his chest, similar to the one he experienced when he had the stone in his hand. 

Rather than going away like before, this time it began to burn and ache and become a problem. Dean’s vision was slowly getting fuzzier and fuzzier and he was feeling worse and worse with each passing moment. Eventually, it became too much and he had to pull over and get out of the car quickly. He managed to clear the Impala before proceeding to vomit violently next to the car. He tasted iron in his mouth and noticed that he had in fact vomited up blood. 

“Oh God.” Dean muttered as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket and hit the speed dial.

“DEAN! THANK GOD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?” Sam answered, not hiding his worry. 

“Sam… help. Think I’m…. dying.” Dean coughed into the phone, blood dribbling from his mouth as he clutched his chest. 

“Oh shit! Okay, Dean, where are you?” His brother was frantic over the phone and Dean could practically feel the guy’s heart beating out of his chest. 

“I’m- ah Jesus- I’m a few miles outside of town. I’m going to try and go back the best I can.” He knew he was scaring Sam and he really didn’t know what was happening to him.

Sam said a few more things to him over the phone and he hung up on him. Dean forced himself back into the car, wiping his mouth on his hand and made his way toward town. “Of all the cases I had to die on, it had to be the one with not a single monster.” Dean thought and sped up, his breathing getting shallower. 

He let his mind go numb a little and all he could feel was his body in pain. He gasped and swerved a little more every time it got worse. He managed to make it into town again, but 4 blocks from the motel, Dean felt his body begin to shut down. He stopped the car the best he could and laid there, unable to really move. He groaned and wondered to himself as to what he was going to do. 

The answer sprung to his head almost instantaneously, and he sighed. “Cas…. Cas…. Look I’m sorry. But I need your help right now. I’m messed up really bad. Please. I need you. I need your help Cas.” The prayer was the last words he could get out before he was gasping for air and slipped down in his seat, eyes glazed and empty, death on his last breath.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Castiel looked down on the town from a nearby mountain of sorts. He had left the motel confused, conflicted, and genuinely scared, which was so foreign for the angel. He was powerful being that had lived for millenniums, and just here he was, running away. He didn’t understand exactly what had happened and why Dean had did what he did. 

Castiel looked around at the clouds drifting above him, the blue reflecting in his eyes. He needed some kind of guidance on this, but he knew his situation would not be received well in Heaven. He frowned a little, glancing over the sight of the town again. It was such a colorful little place, he noticed, and he rather enjoyed that. He noticed the little diner they had eaten at and the memory of Dean being so protective over himself danced around in his mind. 

Something was definitely wrong with Dean because there is no way that he would ever act that way. It would never happen that much he knew. Castiel decided to sit up on that mountain, clear his head, and figure out what was causing all of it. However, before he could do anything, he felt a tongue in the stomach of his vessel and a tickle in his throat. He coughed, lightly at first, but then it turned into a hard fit. 

Castiel normally didn’t experience much pain, but the rough burn he experienced as he vomited up blood was enough to remind him that he was not immortal. The red liquid coated his lips and the taste lingered around his tongue.

“What is this?”   
Before he could even try and consider any explanations, a sharp sting ran up his spine and pulsed throughout his head. He groaned and dropped to his knees, holding his arm across his aching stomach and pressing his palm to his throbbing head. 

The angel sensed the body beginning to deteriorate around his form and fear set in his gut that maybe his vessel had finally run its course and was going to die, the pressures of the angelic presence and duties straining it to nothing. Castiel was hoping that wasn’t the issue because he had grown rather attached to his vessel Jimmy. He was comfortable in the body and identified himself as Castiel, the angel with blue eyes and a baggy tan trench coat and stubble. 

Suddenly, throughout the silence of landscape around him, Castiel heard a voice break it. It was all too familiar, and it needed help from what he could tell. Dean was in trouble, he sensed it from here. He was hurt. Without another thought on himself and his condition, Cas transported himself to Dean’s location, only a few blocks from the motel. 

The sight he was greeted with was nightmarish to say the least. Dean lay in the Impala, head lolled to the side, eyes dull and lifeless, and blood coating his chest and dripping from his lips. 

“DEAN!” Cas yelled. He felt his vessel’s heart skip a beat at the sight and he quickly grabbed the man and transported him to the motel room. Once again, he laid Dean on one of the beds and coughed lightly as he laid his hand on the man to save him. 

“Dean, Dean, can you hear me?” The angel asked, after healing him and rested his hand on Dean’s. Dean coughed and opened his eyes, the shine returned back to them. 

“Cas?” His voice was a little more gravelly, but other than that, he sounded and looked much better. 

“Yes. It’s me. You’re alright. What happened?” Blue eyes searched green ones for answers, hoping it wasn’t some kind of attack. Castiel had let his charge get away from him and he nearly died. He nearly let the Righteous Man die. If Heaven ever got word of this, he would be in a lot of trouble. 

“I don’t really know. One minute I’m hauling it out of town, the next, I’m coughing up blood and trying to make it back before my insides explode out of my chest.” The eldest Winchester stated, observing his blood stained shirt. He was vaguely aware that Castiel was touching his hand, but at the moment, he was more focused on the fact that the angel was very close to him again. Such like a Winchester to be back in the same situation they tried to get away from. He let out a quiet breath as he looked Cas up and down over him. 

“I might be able to help with that.” Sam added. “Before you stormed out and you fluttered off, I talked to Bobby and he said he thinks it has something to do with the talisman.   
Although, he thinks the idea is a little far-fetched though, but only a little.” 

“Why would any of this have to deal with the talisman have anything to do with this? It’s a love based object, so there has to be love involved.” Dean questioned, feeling a pit open up where his stomach was supposed to be. 

Sam felt a blush creep into his face and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh yeah…. Well, Bobby thinks that uh…. well…. He thinks that…” He couldn’t bring himself to say without wanting to laugh. 

“Spit it out, Sammy! Bobby said what?!” Dean was growing impatient with his baby brother dodging the answer to all this. 

Sam knew there was only one way to do this, say it quick and run. 

“HesaidthatyouwouldhavetobeinlovewithCasbecausethat’stheonlywaytoexplainthestonenearlykillingyouandthenyoubeingalloverCasafterward!”

The younger Winchester crossed the room instantly and grabbed his gun off the table, just in case his brother attempted to murder him. 

The angel had moved immediately off of Dean and towards the edge of the bed and Dean’s face was beet red and his eyes were bulging out of his head. 

“No. No. That’s impossible. I mean, I can’t love Cas! He’s my friend and he’s a guy.” Dean whispered, more to himself than to the room. 

“Bobby said that the stone enhances love, so for it to do anything to you, you would have to feel some kind of romantic feelings for Cas, no matter how repressed. And if you leave his side, as you both did when you bailed, then the stone attempts to draw you back together or kill you.” Sam shrugged, aiming for the door. “Look, I’m going to go get some beers and try and find a way to reverse this, okay? You…. You and Cas have some things to discuss…. I think… so… bye.”

Dean heard the door close rather than saw it and he paled knowing he was now alone in a room with Castiel. The thought set his imagination racing and his heart trying to jump out of his chest. He swallowed hard and glanced over to the angel. He had his view cast to the floor and Dean couldn’t really tell his expression, if he had one. 

“Is he right?” A gravelly voice asked, the bed creaking as he turned himself to face hunter. Dean had turned back away and he couldn’t see his face. Castiel’s skin felt like it was on fire, and his chest was hurting him, pain becoming more and more of an inconvenience these past couple of days. 

Dean wasn’t saying anything and it was upsetting Castiel. This was important. Bobby’s idea was very plausible, but if that was the case, then Castiel needed to know that Dean had feelings for him before the effects of the talisman got further out of hand. 

“DEAN!” Cas yelled and Dean winced and faced the angel.

His eyes had gone glassy and he was smirking, a little menacingly. Castiel sensed something wrong, but before he could question it, Dean stood and pushed himself onto Cas. “Of course he’s right, Cas. I mean, why wouldn’t he be? Who wouldn’t love you? You’re strong, badass, determined, and beyond handsome.” Dean stroked Cas’ cheek and his smirk grew. “You are perfect and the best thing is that…. You’re all mine.” 

Lips were crushed together and Castiel found himself a little dizzy at the force, which was ridiculous because he was an angel and he shouldn’t be flustered by anything. But Dean Winchester was under the influence of one of the most powerful love talismans ever created, so not only did super charge his apparent interest in him, it also made him physically stronger and himself weaker. 

Dean stopped and looked down at Cas, “You’re just a wonderful sight. I am going to do so much to you. Just wait.” 

“Dean, you can’t let it affect you. You have to stop this!” Cas tried to get to the man under the lust, but there was no way now. Dean’s affections were so repressed that the moment he held the talisman, it brought up those feelings so fast that it was completely overshadowing everything else. 

Dean kneeled and pulled a duffel bag out from underneath, searching for something. Castiel tried to get up and move but some kind of force was holding him in place. A jar was removed from the bag and the angel recognized it as Holy Oil. 

“Dean, do not let it control you! You’re going to do something you regret! Please! Listen to me!” Castiel pleaded with his friend, but as Dean smiled, grabbed Cas and lifted him up with no trouble and moved him to a chair, and formed a circle of Holy Oil and set it ablaze. Castiel still found his vessel not responding as he squirmed in the chair, fearing the invisible bonds he was in. 

Dean stepped over the flames and leaned down and placed another kiss on Cas’ lips and slid his hand in the angel’s trench coat, coming out with the angel blade. He held it in his hands and unbuttoned Cas’ suit and button up shirt underneath. Dean ran his fingers down his chest and chuckled when a small gasp escaped the man. The hunter leaned Cas’ back, giving him a full better view of his chest, and flipped the blade in his hand. 

“This will keep you with me for a while.” Dean mumbled, and swung the angel blade down and began carving into Cas’ vessel. He screamed as blood spilled from the gashes in his chest. Dean remained quiet as he carved his angel imprisoning sigil into the man’s chest. “You know, you have beautiful skin, Cas. Such a nice body.”

Cas was wincing and groaning as more and more of his flesh was being ripped into. The talisman was far more powerful than he even realized if it had the ability to help someone detain an angel. 

Thankfully, Dean finished carving quickly and backed away. Castiel was breathing heavily, chest bloody and burning from the open wound. He placed his other hand, covered in blood against the angel’s face and rubbed along his cheek with his thumb. “There. Now you can never leave me, Cas. You can stay with me.” 

Castiel stared at the man in front of him, searching for any hint of the normal Dean he had known in those hazy green eyes. He had to try and appeal to Dean somehow, or else he’d end up with the angel blade in his heart. Only a spellbound Dean looked back at him, lightly smiling and running the tip of the blade up Cas’ leg. He leaned his face in and whispered to Castiel, “I love you Cas. So much.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to stop his brother before he kills Castiel under the effects of the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long again. It will get better. Here comes all the confessions and the fun times and such. Like the non-stone induced ones. Thank you for staying with me. Here we go!

Sam’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he drove back to the motel room, twelve pack sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Reaching into his jacket, he retrieved his phone and answered, “What do you got for me Bobby?” 

“Please tell me you have an eye on Dean right now!” Bobby called into the line, panic in his voice. 

“No Bobby. I’m out. After that last revelation you gave me that I had to tell Dean and Cas, I went to gather up some booze for the emotional numbing to come later and to give them some privacy to talk things out. Why? Is something wrong?” Sam questioned into the phone, a sick feeling settling in the lower half of his stomach.

“Hell yeah something is wrong! I had to dig but I found some lore about the stone. So the story goes that it enhances love and activates love in ones who are hiding it, right? But if one has such deeply repressed feelings, such as our Dean, and they come in contact with the stone, then they go insane with love and things start to get blurred. In other words, Dean is about to go BDSM all over Cas like all the other couples, only ten times worse! And you left him alone with Cas!” 

Sam didn’t know whether to throw up at the thought of his brother getting kinky with Cas because HE REALLY DIDN’T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE or be very panicked that his brother could very well kill Cas out of the amount of repressed feelings he had. He chose the latter and hit the gas. He had to get home before Dean did something he would regret… even more so than the shit that already happened. 

“Bobby, what do I do when I get there? How am I going to stop Dean? He doesn’t even have the stone anymore so it’s not like we can take it away from him and it’ll just go away!” The younger Winchester yelled into the receiver. 

“Well, as far as I can tell, you’re going to have to get those to two to admit their feelings and then once it’s all out in the open, the effects of the stone won’t have any repressed feelings to enhance anymore. It should cancel itself out and he should be fine.” Bobby stated. 

Sam sighed a little at the task he was about to have to perform. “Get Dean to admit his feelings properly? That’s about as likely as me winning the lottery in the next 5 seconds.” He thought. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Castiel screamed again as Dean cut into his skin once more, the glow from his angelic form shining through his vessel. “Dean please. Stop this.” 

The eldest Winchester only smirked and twirled the angel blade in his hand. “Oh Cas, I do love it when you beg.” 

Dean leaned in and licked along Cas’ exposed neck, growling a little. “God, you are just the most beautiful thing. You know, I’ve wanted you for a long time. And now that I have you, it’s magnificent.” 

Cas squirmed in his spot and groaned as he realized that his movements were more painful than they had been a few minutes ago. The wounds he had were taking a bigger toll on him and he was beginning to feel very tired and weak. 

Dean raised his hand and leaned back, preparing to tear into Cas once again when the motel door swung open. 

Sam stood in the doorway of the motel room mortified at the image in front of him. Castiel was bound somehow to the chair and bright ring of Holy Fire kept him from leaving the spot. Blood had pooled under the chair from all of his cuts. On him was Dean, angel blade in hand, red stains all over his exposed skin, and a bad light in his hazy eyes. 

“DEAN! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HIM! YOU NEED TO STOP! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE HIM LOVE YOU!”

Dean frowned and stood, turning to his brother. “Sammy, what could you possibly know about this?” He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, looking so odd to Sam. 

“I know how you feel about him, Dean. I know you love him. I know you care about him. I know you need him. I can see it in you. I notice it when you get down when he leaves. I can tell, Dean. But this isn’t the way. I know you may have been admitting it to him, but part of you is still fighting it inside, and that’s why you’re doing this! You need to admit it to yourself, Dean! Admit how you feel! Tell yourself and then tell Cas!”

Dean shook his head, absorbing what Sam was saying. He had told Cas how much he loved him… or was it really more like how much he wanted him? There was a difference. Something in him felt off, like he really was fighting it, fighting his feelings because he’s afraid of his feelings and what they make him do. 

The man turned to the angel in the chair, looking at him and taking in the sight. He was busted up and bleeding… and it was his fault. He did that to him, the man he loved. How could he do that? That’s not love. That’s not what he would. He never wanted to do that. It wasn’t him. It was the stone. The stone had done this to him, and he had done this to Cas because of it. It was his fault. All of it was his fault. 

The angel blade fell from his hands and the man dropped to his knees. Sam quickly ran over, grabbing a water bottle from the table and dousing the Holy Fire. 

The hold that was once on the angel was finally released and he felt power to his limbs returning. He moved a bit and yelled at the pain he felt, which he would have until the effects of the imprisoning sigil wore off, which wouldn’t be very long from now. 

Dean heard the cries of the angel and he turned to face him, the haze in his eyes gone, replaced with shame and disgust. “God, Cas, I am so sorry. Really I am. I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t trying to- this is never how I wanted this to happen.” 

Cas gave the man a slight smile, knowing that the man that attacked him was not the Dean he knew, nor the Dean he fell for. 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh? I… uh… I love you Cas. God, I’m so sorry I did this and all because I couldn’t face my own fucking feelings. I am such a dumbass.” 

“It’s okay Dean. We can talk about it later. Right now, I think I need some time to heal.” Cas replied and he moved himself back to the bed and laid down on it, cringing as he felt some of his angelic power returning and slowly healing his wounds. 

The eldest Winchester got up from the floor and excused himself to the bathroom, grabbing the bag and disappearing behind the door. 

“Cas, are you going to be okay after all this?” Sam asked, approaching the bedside. 

“I should be fine. Things should repair themselves soon enough. Although, the emotional aspect of this situation is going to be far more challenging than anything else.” The angel groaned as more of his vessel began to heal. 

“Do you know what you are going to say to him? Do you know what you feel, if you feel at all?” His eyes searched the angel’s face, hoping this wasn’t going to end badly on all accounts. 

“I do feel Sam. You both have taught me how, and I think I have an idea on what I’m going to say to him. I’ll tell him the truth.” Castiel sighed, shifting a little on the bed. 

The two men sat in the room quietly, the gentle sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Sam grimaced at the thought of Dean having to wash off the blood that had been all over his hands and face when he arrived. 

“Great. Another wonderful thing to add to the list of memories he doesn’t touch.” Sam thought to himself.


End file.
